


The lost notebook.

by Nevermoree



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Flirting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Lance used to have a crush for Allura, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 03:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: "(Tues 9:29 p.m.)Hey!!! Hunk is asking if you have his math notebook!(Tues 9:31 p.m.)Do you? Because he’s freaking out, he can’t find it.(Tues 9:38 p.m.)Did he leave it at your place or not? hurry up and answer me asshole!(Tues 9:44 p.m.)Fine, don’t answer me, but just for your information, we’re no longer friends!(Tues 10:12 p.m.)Hi! Sorry! Who’s this? "





	The lost notebook.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for "The shance games". The game of this month is "swapping of talents" and since I'm always drawing shance, this time I'm going to write fanfics (don't tell them that my major is literature, plz (?)). For my 1st (and hopefully not the last) fanfic I chose the prompt "Social media" ♥ I hope you like it!  
> Thank you so much to the awesome [ "the one maye" (LostInTranslation)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonemaye/pseuds/LostInTranslation/works) for being my beta ♥  
> By the way, the format of this fic was inspired by "a finger slip" (Johnlock) but the fanfic was deleted a long time ago.

Lance : _Shiro_

 

**Tuesday 12th March 2019**

 

(Tues 9:29 p.m.)

Hey!!! Hunk is asking if you have his math notebook!

(Tues 9:31 p.m.)

Do you? Because he’s freaking out, he can’t find it.

(Tues 9:38 p.m.)

Did he leave it at your place or not? hurry up and answer me asshole!

(Tues 9:44 p.m.)

Fine, don’t answer me, but just for your information, we’re no longer friends!

 

(Tues 10:12 p.m.)

_Hi! Sorry! Who’s this?_

 

(Tues 10:13 p.m.)

Ha freaking ha to you too, dick, Hunk found his notebook btw and no thanks to you! Pidge took it.

 

(Tues 10:16 p.m.)

_I think you have the wrong number? Sorry, I don’t know who you are._

 

(Tues 10:17 p.m.)

Yeah, whatever.

(Tues 10:20 p.m.)

Hey Keith! just because I’m an awesome friend I’m going to tell you something.

(Tues 10:22 p.m.)

We’re going to have a surprise test tomorrow on Iverson’s class

 

(Tues 10:25 p.m.)

_What? How do you know it?_

(Tues 10:25 p.m.)

_Also, I’m not Keith..._

 

(Tues 10:26 p.m.)

Pidge told me, do you remember that assistant who sometimes helps Iverson?

(Tues 10:26 p.m.)

Well, he’s Matt’s friend.

(Tues 10:27 p.m.)

Matt was going to hang out with McHottie this weekend, but he canceled because McDreamy was going to be busy grading Iverson’s tests.

(Tues 10:28 p.m.)

Ofc Matt didn’t know that we haven’t had that test already, he’s one hundred percent innocent! But, now we know we’re going to have a test.

(Tues 10:29 p.m.)

Thank you hot assistent!

(Tues 10:29 p.m.)

Dude, really, he’s so handsome, I’m super gay for him.

(Tues 10:29 p.m.)

I mean, not really, you know I’m bi, but I like him, you know that old crush that I had for Allura on high school????? This guy makes me think “Allura who??! Hello Mr. Shirogane, papi, ¡Tú a mí pídeme cualquier cosa y yo te lo doy!"*

 

(Tues 10:30 p.m.)

_Yeah? I had to translate it on google but, do you really think that about him?_

 

(Tues 10:31 p.m.)

Who doesn’t? Have you seen his muscles? Uff I want him to bench press me, I bet he can lift me with one arm!

(Tues 10:31 p.m.)

And his eyes are so beautiful, and his smile, and when he laughs? I fell in love with that laugh.

(Tues 10:32 p.m.)

But also because he’s hot, like, hotter than the sun.

(Tues 10:35 p.m.)

Hey, you never answered! Do you think he can lift me or not????

 

(Tues 10:42 p.m.)

_Okay, I asked Keith and he said you’re Lance, and I’m pretty sure that I can lift you with one arm too, you’re really slim._

(Tues 10:43 p.m.)

_And to be honest I’ve thought about it a few times already._

(Tues 10:44 p.m.)

_I really like your eyes too, they’re so beautiful, and your nose is cute and your hair looks so soft._

(Tues 10:44 p.m.)

_I bet your skin is really soft too._

(Tues 10:44 p.m.)

_And your lips… Sometimes I think about crushing your lips against my lips to see if they’re as soft as they look…_

 

(Tues 10:58 p.m.)

—Incoming call—

Okay dude, that’s not funny!

_Uhmm sorry? I thought our conversation was leading to that? I’m sorry if I misunderstood your words or if you were just joking…_

…

_Hello? Are you still there?_

Holy shit you’re not Keith!

_That’s what I told you, I um… I told you you had the wrong number…_

Ye… yeah, you did, but I don’t know why I have your phone number registered with Keith’s name on it, oh my god I said such embarrassing things I’m, I’m going to hang up and I’m going to leave the university… or the state. Okay bye…

_No, wait humm, so you were serious?_

I what?

_You… were being serious about you liking me? Because I was…_

You WHAT?! Oh, I’m sorry for yelling in your ear! Eh… I… yes, I like you…

_Oh! Okay, so, do you want to go out… with me? As in a date?_

I yes, yeah, absolutely, I want to… yes!

_Okay, awesome!_

What are you going to do this saturday?

_I’m… going to be gradding your tests…_

Oh, right, oh shit, you shouldn’t know that I know it!

_Yeah, don’t worry, just, study a lot? Because I’m not going to give you an A even if I like you._

Oh my god, YOU LIKE ME!! Oh, sorry for yelling again! I’m just, a little… excited, you can’t see me but I’m jumping!

_Hahaha okay, this sunday is okay?_

Yes! I told you! You can ask me for anything and I’ll say yes! Oh mi dios, no puedo creer que dijera eso en voz alta, es tan vergonzoso!**

_Ah… whatever you said? Yes! I agree, I hope you said something like “I can’t wait for sunday to arrive!” because, same._

Haha, yes, something like that! Oh okay, Hunk said that I have to hang up now or he’s not going to explain to me the lesson we’re studying and I’m going to have an F, so, I have to hang up see you later?

_Yes! Have fun studying! See you later!_

—Disconnected—

 

**Friday 13th March 2019**

 

(Fry 00:04 a.m.)

_Keith said he was the one who changed the number, he said he wanted to prank you, not find you a date. And that he doesn’t want to know about your relationship with his almost brother if we start dating..._

 

(Fry 00:08 a.m.)

Tell him that I said “fuck you ♥” and that is not going to happen, I’m going to talk about you all day if this works!

(Fry 00:09 a.m.)

And even if it doesn’t! Because he deserves to suffer after he made me make a fool of myself!

(Fry 00:09 a.m.)

Okay, I’m going to bed now, goodnight! ♥

 

(Fry 00:10 a.m.)

_Goodnight Lance! :) ♥_

 

*Daddy, ask me for anything and I’ll give it to you!

**Oh my god, I can’t believe that I said it aloud, it’s so embarrassing!


End file.
